


on the subject of weapon effectiveness

by 4wholecats



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Concussions, Febuwhump 2021, Head Injury, Just a little bandit murder with the lads! you know how it is, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4wholecats/pseuds/4wholecats
Summary: “There was a skirmish, remember? We took care of most of them, but one managed to get you in the back of the head with his hammer.”Sain laughs. “A hammer? Heh… Do I look like an armored knight to you…”
Relationships: Kent/Sain (Fire Emblem)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114982
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	on the subject of weapon effectiveness

**Author's Note:**

> ill write one thats actually whump soon i promise. i know the last few have just been gay people chilling but soon. i will cause serious harm.

“Hey.”

Sain grunts in response, not bothering to open his eyes. 

“ _ Hey _ , this is no time for sleeping.” A hand shakes his shoulder, and he bats it away with a vague gesture. His headache flares at the thought of seeing daylight once more, but Kent doesn’t give him much of a choice as he grabs a hold of the other man’s eyelids. Sain tries to shove the orange blur away with his elbow, but misses horribly.

“Say, Kent…” he slurs, tongue uncooperative in his mouth. The image of the other cavalier wavers and multiplies in his vision, each version frowning. “... I didn’t realize you had a twin.”

“Now isn’t the time for jokes,” Kent says firmly, a stern expression pasted on his face. “You have to stand up.”

Sain groans loudly, and the sound reverberates inside of his skull, making him dizzy. His eyelids drift closed again.

“... No, _ wake up, _ ” Kent growls, clearly frustrated. Something snakes under his arms from behind, tugging him upwards and into a standing position. Opening his eyes reluctantly, the grass is much farther away now, and Sain can see that much of it is trampled and splattered with deep red. Surely, that wasn’t all his..?

“Can you stand on your own?” Kent’s voice is behind him now, somewhere near his ear. He must be the one keeping him upright. 

Sain tests his legs and finds them stable, if not a little shaky. “Yeah… I think I’ve got it…”

The arms disappear, and Sain _ nearly  _ falls over onto the ground, but catches himself at the last second. The world is spinning around him to the hazy beat of his own migraine. His eyes follow Kent as the other man stoops to collect things from the ground; a satchel, a lance, a sword that Sain recognizes as his own-

“What… what happened? Remind me…” The green knight says, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand. Big mistake. Gauntlet is still on. Sharp. 

“There was a skirmish, remember? We took care of most of them, but one managed to get you in the back of the head with his hammer.”

Sain laughs. “A hammer? Heh… Do I look like an armored knight to you…”

Kent frowns as he slides Sain’s sword back into the sheath on his belt. “To give the man some credit… clearly it had some effect on you. How’s your head?”

“Thundering like a stampede.”

“Sounds about right, but- HEY-” Kent is at his side again, and it takes a second for Sain to realize that his knees might have given out from under him. “No falling. You’ll hit your head even more.”

“Well I’m not doing it on purpose…”

Kent grabs one of Sain’s arms and slings it across his own shoulders. Sain leans into the other man despite their armor, craving every ounce of stability the support afforded him. He smirks as the red cavalier worms his other hand around his partner’s waist.

“I’ll guide you back to camp. You’ll kill yourself if I let you walk on your own.” 

“Aww… you’re gonna hold me the whole way there? That’s sweet of you…” Sain grins, almost sure that Kent is rolling his eyes just out of view.

“Keep talking and I’ll leave you in this field for a few more hours. Fresh air is good for the head, I hear.”

Sain smiles lopsidedly, but holds his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps comment and check out my other works??


End file.
